Luna VS Cresselia
Luna VS Cresselia is the first What-If? episode of Death Battle done by UTF. Description My Little Pony VS Pokémon! Which of these two protector of dreams will win in a fight? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Dreams are wonderful. They can let you experience joy, curious and so on. Boomstick: However, like pretty much everything else, it also have another, darker side. In this case, nightmares. Wiz: And these two are here to help others with them. Boomstick: Luna, the princess who controls the moon itself. Wiz: And Cresselia, the Pokémon who prevents Darkrai from causing nightmares. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Luna (*Cues: My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Instrumental Theme*) Wiz: Once, Equestria was a peaceful piece of land. Boomstick: Well, as peaceful as you can get with a magic absorbing centaur and a guy who seem to only be able to say "crystals". Wiz: It was ruled by the two alicorn sisters, Celestia and Luna. The former rised the sun while the latter rised the moon. Boomstick: As one can expect, the ponies played in the day while they slept through the night. I mean, even when I sleep the whole night, I hardly get enough sleep. Wiz: And as such, Luna eventually got more and more jealous of her sister. Boomstick: It was bound to happen. So, she got consumed by the darkness blah blah blah and became Nightmare Moon. Wiz: As Nightmare Moon, she can shapeshift, teleport, make a part of a cliff fall, turn into a mist and in an alternate timeline, even banished Celestia to the moon. Boomstick: And what was her plan with all that power? Why, to bring internal night of course. Wiz: Which is stupid, considering the ponies mostly rely on vegetables for food and without sunlight they will be unable to grow. And they will most likely die out of col- Boomstick: I think they get it, Wiz; It's a stupid plan. Let's move on. Wiz: Right. After transforming into Nightmare Moon, she proceeded to pretty much kick Celestia's plot. Boomstick: That is, until she cheated and used the Elements of Harmony and banished Luna to the moon. Wiz: And there, she remained for 1000 years until something about the stars aiding in her escape? The show never explained it. Boomstick: Well, what do you expect? It is a show for little girls after all. Well, either way, she got out of the moon, did something to Celestia, which the show also didn't explain, got beaten by the Mane 6 with the Elements of Harmony, and got turned back into Luna. And she have been helping others with nightmares since then. Why she didn't get sent to the moon again, I have no idea. Wiz: Luna can easily control dreams, and because of this, it is likely she could make others have nightmares without her Nightmare Moon form, use the Royal Canterlot voice, Boomstick: Which is even louder than how loud my ex screams. Wiz: She can casually move the moon with her magic and even made the whole of Ponyville to have a shared dream. Do you have anything idea how many recolo- I mean, ponies there is in Ponyville? Boomstick: However, despite this, she has lost control of dreams before to the Tantabus, a being she created to constantly remind herself of her evil deeds. Wiz: However, with the Mane 6's help, she eventually beat it by letting go of her guilt. Trust me, it will make a lot more sense if you watch the episode. Luna is also very knowledgeable, shown when she know about the the Call of the Dragon Lord. Boomstick: Well, regardless, with the Nightmare Moon form, she is pretty much unstoppab-''' Wiz: Wait a second. You know we can't actually use the Nightmare Moon form since she never canonically used it ever since and we cannot say for sure she can use it again, right? '''Boomstick: Wait... So, you forced me to watch all those girly episodes and we aren't even going to use those feats? Wiz: Pretty much, yeah. Boomstick: You son of a bit-''' Wiz: Cut to Cresselia! CUT TO CRESSELIA! Luna: Ha ha! The fun has been doubled! Cresselia Wiz: Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon. It is said that she protect people from the nightmares that Darkrai create. '''Boomstick: Now, this is one Pokémon I want to get my hands on. With her feather, the Lunar Wing, maybe I cure my sleeping disorder. I mean, I tried taking a feather from my parrot but it just pecked my hand. Wiz: Okay, two things. You do not have sleeping disorder, you slept for 11 hours last night. Secondly, did your parrot attack you? Boomstick: Sure, I do! I mean, I only got to 10 out of those 11 hours! And no, it did not. Why? Wiz: No reason. Boomstick: Right... Wiz: Well, either way, the Lunar Wing, because of it's description, makes it seem like Cresselia is pretty much unharmable in the dream world. So, let's give it the benefit of the doubt. Cresselia can transfer it's status effect using Pyscho Shift and damage her opponent with Pyscho Cut. Boomstick: Wait, I didn't know M. Bison was involved in this. Wiz: He's not. Boomstick: Oh... Well, she can use psychic moves such as um, Psychic and Confusion, heal herself with Moonlight, and use moves like Safeguard and Mist. Wiz: She can predict attacks with Future Sight. Well, not exactly attack to herself but rather attacks to her opponent but it will have to wait a few turns but she didn't attac- It's complicated, alright? Using Aurora Beam, she have a one in three chance of freezing her opponent. Boomstick: And if she wants to get physical, she can use Slash. How she use it, I have no idea, considering she doesn't have claws. Wiz: And finally, Moon Blast. An attack that can lower the opponent's special attack. Boomstick: Being a Psychic type, she resists other Psychic types and Fighting types, while she is weak to Bug, Ghost and Dark type moves. However, no type disadvantage can stop her from besting Darkrai time and time again. Wiz: Cresselia's best stats lie in her defends while her speed and attacks are not that great. Boomstick: While she is not that strong offensively, I would definitely not mess with her. Cresselia: (*cry) DEATH BATTLE! In the middle of a somepony's nightmare, two protector searched around the nightmare for the source of the nightmare. They both know dreams well enough to know thag the nightmare was cause by an external source. Soon, Princess Luna and Cresselia found themselves face to face. Both seemed to think that each other was the source of the nightmare. "You must be the reason why this poor filly is suffering from thus nightmare. Stop it now or you shal-" Luna's warning was stopped by Cresselia's Moon Blast, which Luna blocked by using her magic to form a barrier. "You leave me no choice." FIGHT! (*Cues: Battle! Wild Pokémon*) Luna quickly took the skies to avoid the barrages of Moon Blasts. She was able to find a opportunity to fire a blast at Cresselia but it seemed to be blocked by some sort of barrier: her Lunar Wing. Since her magic didn't work, Luna tried to hit Cresselia physically. However, upon getting close, Cresselia rook her chance and hit Luna with Slash. Luna was sent crash to the ground. Cresselia took the chance and used Psychic, tossing Luna far away. After a few seconds of no sight of Luna, Cresselia tried to fly away when there was a huge shadow over head. Cresselia looked up, and saw a huge building over her head. It fell sooner than she could run away. "I'm not done with you yet." With that, Luna teleported on top of the building. Psycho Cut was used and the building was cut into half. There was a thick mist but when it disappeared, a very much fine Cresselia was seen by Luna. "What!? Impossible! Unless..." Luna quickly figured that her opponent was unharmable in the dream world. "Well, then, it's time to wake up." With those words, Luna's eyes snapped open and saw two figures. One of which was the opponent she have been hiding while the other was a shadowy figure and hid behind Cresselia and disappeared soon. Luna didn't have time to think about it before she was hit by Aurora Beam and frozen. Any others might have been struck like this for a while but not Luna. A burst of magic later and she was unfrost. The burst of magic hit Cresselia and sightly stunned her. Luna quickly rapidly fire magic blasts at her. Cresselia was quite injured and used Moonlight. "You're using my moon to heal yourself? Well, if you like the moon so much, why don't you have a closer look!?" Luna focused all her magic and brought the moon down, Cresselia soon started to realize what Luna was doing but it was too late. Soon, the moon squashed Cresselia like a bug. KO! Luna is shown to be rising the moon back to it's position while Darkrai comes to visit Cresselia's corpse. Results Boomstick: Wait, another pony won!? What!? Wiz: Although Luna had no physical feats, her magic and her ability to control dreams were more than enough to beat Cresselia. Cresselia might have more ways of attack but Luna's magic definitely able to trump any of them as she casually move the moon almost every day! Couple that with her knowledge, and she pretty much got a counter for Cresselia's attacks. Luna also trumps Cresselia in combat experience. She have faced much more diverse opponents such as Discord, King Sombra and more while Cresselia mainly only fight Darkrai. Boomstick: While her Lunar Wing protected Cresselia from attacks in the dream world for the most part, it could not protect her in the real world. So once they got out of the dream world, Cresselia was quickly put to sleep for good. Wiz: The winner is Luna. Did you agree with the results? Yes No Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:UTF Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016